Assumer
by Niki2906
Summary: -10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Apprenez à attendre que je vous interroge Granger ! Comme si vous comptiez le faire... Petite Os avec quelques répliques cinglantes et une petite histoire d'amour, n'hésitez pas à venir voir et sourire un instant !


Coucou, me revoici pour une mini OS sans prétention. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, et peut être, rire un peu ? Ne cherchez pas à la situer dans le temps, elle ne l'est pas. J'ai juste mis une Hermione presque majeur et un Severus pas trop vieux dans un contexte différent, qui n'est pas précisé. Le but est seulement de faire sourire et de prendre un peu de plaisir sur ce petit couple. Je laisse votre imagination créer les passages qui ne sont pas précisés et peu être la suite ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

« -10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Apprenez à attendre que je vous interroge Granger !

Comme si vous comptiez le faire... »

•

« Vous me désespérez Granger...

Autant que Neville ?

Plus encore puisque vous vous acharnez sur une cause perdue d'avance avec cet abruti.

C'est sur qu'avec vous en face..."

•

" Hors de ma vue petite sotte, je ne veux plus vous voir ! "

•

" Professeur, existe-t-il une potion contre les cheveux gras ?

Granger, retenu avec moi ce soir.

Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir professeur. »

•

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à vous taire ?

On dit que l'Homme met deux ans pour apprendre à parler et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire.

Apparemment non, on ne vous a jamais appris...

Et vous, vous n'avez jamais soit appris à parler m, soit vous êtes plus vieux que je ne le pensais... »

•

« Vous êtes cruel

Merci

Ça n'était pas un compliment ! »

•

« Vile serpent

-10 points pour Gryffondor

Goujat

-20 points pour Gryffondor

Ordure

-30 points pour Gryffondor. Moi qui vous pensais douce et bien élevée...

C'est moche de mentir. Moi qui vous pensais franc... »

•

« Vous êtes sublime ce soir.

Allez vous faire v... Pardon ?

Très sympathique Granger. J'espère que vous ne réagissez pas comme ça à tout les compliments.

Pardonnez-moi mais c'est tellement rare de votre part !

De plus en plus gentil. Et dire que les Gryffondor sont censé être doux et non vils... »

•

« Vous dansez monsieur ?

Sérieusement Granger, j'ai une tête à danser ? Avec vous en surcroit ? Et devant toute l'école ? Durant un foutu bal... Vous m'excuserez miss Granger, bien que votre audace m'amuse, je ne veux pas mourir si tôt.

Mourir ? Et vous osez parler de sympathie ?

Je ne parlais pas de vous mais de Weasley garçon, Potter, tout vos chers Gryffondor à l'exception, peut être, de miss Weasley qui parait enchantée, et de ma tendre collègue, directrice de votre maison.

Je ne vous savais pas trouillard. Depuis quand avez vous peur d'Harry et Ron ?

Les techniques de Gryffi ne marchent pas avec moi miss Granger. De plus, je serais légèrement en sous nombre. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire assaillir de questions par mes collègues.

C'est bien ce que je disais, trouillard. Et lâche aussi. »

•

« Vous pouvez vous rapprocher Granger, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Oh ça va hein !

Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez tant insisté pour que je vienne danser avec vous ?

Non, ça ira, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Déridez-vous Granger, vous avez l'air plus vieille fille que Minerva McGonagall !

Humpfff !

Ne vous étouffez pas, je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur le dos.

Merci, quelle gentillesse… »

•

Une danse, ça n'est qu'une danse vous allez me dire. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose lorsque vous partagez cette danse avec Severus Rogue, votre ténébreux mais non moins très attirant, professeur de potion. Le pire, c'est lorsque l'on sait que c'est moi qui l'ai invité… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Il était seul, assit près de la table des professeurs, semblant s'ennuyer fermement. Je m'ennuyais aussi et l'envie de le provoquer était terrible. Depuis quelques semaines, les retenues, les pertes de points et les remarques fusaient entre nous alors, j'ai voulu me venger sans qu'il ne puisse m'enlever de points ou autre. Et puis, j'avais aussi envie de voir comment il dansait, de voir si ses mains sont si froides qu'elles ni paraissent, s'il oserait,… Ron était tellement lourd avec ses mille regards en coin, comme s'il attendait que je ne l'invite alors que je ne suis pas celle qui est censé le faire. Ses regards insistants et tout le reste, ont eu raison de moi et j'ai fini par me lever pour aller vers mon professeur. Je crois que mes pas m'ont dirigé tous seul vers lui, comme si mon cerveau n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Granger ! s'exclama Rogue voyant que sa jeune élève ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Et moi qui vous pensais attentive…

\- Voulez-vous bien arrêtez de me dire que vous me pensais comme si ou comme ça ?

\- Et vous, voulez-vous bien vous montrer attentive à ce que je dis. Et dire que vous vous plaignez après, durant vos retenus, que je ne parle pas, mais si vous ne m'écoutez pas aussi !

\- Mais ma parole, vous êtes vexé ! Si on me l'avait dis, riais-je totalement amusée. Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, Granger. Faites attention à ce que vous dites, je peux toujours vous mettre en retenu.

\- Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Vous n'avez, de toute façon, plus de moment pour les retenues, vous m'en avez déjà mis pour longtemps…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Granger ? questionna Rogue mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

\- Oh rien, seulement que vous semblez ne plus pouvoir vous passer de moi.

\- Sornettes ! Vous méritez toutes ces retenues et plus encore pour votre impertinence. Si je ne vous envoie pas vers Rusard, c'est seulement parce que vous pouvez être… assez serviable dans certaines taches.

\- Vous voulez dire que je vous permets de préparer plus de potions, plus rapidement et donc, que je vous décharge, alors que les autres élèves vous auraient plus encombrés qu'autre chose !

\- Vous vous prenez vous meilleure que vous ne l'êtes Granger, grogne Rogue avare de compliment.

\- Je rééquilibre la balance, si j'attendais après vous pour me dire lorsque c'est bien…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour combler votre pauvre petit égo surdimensionné.

\- Et vous êtes là pourquoi en soi ? Et j'ai un égo surdimensionné d'après vous ?

\- Oui ! Je suis là pour… Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre petite sotte ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Bien, alors, mon égo surdimensionné et moi, nous allons aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Mauvaise fin de soirée à vous, j'espère que vous vous étoufferez dans votre sommeil ! »

Agacée au possible, je m'éloigne à pas rapide de mon professeur et sors même de la Grande Salle. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs sombres sans réellement faire attention à l'endroit dans lequel je me rends. Seulement, après peu de temps mais tout de même, quelques couloirs, je sens une main me retenir et je manque de tomber. Je suis alors plaquée entre un mur du couloir et un torse imposant. Coincée, je n'ai d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers l'homme. Je manque de sursauter lorsque je rencontre deux perles d'un noir profond qui me font tressaillir.

« Pro-Professeur Rogue… Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas à partir de cette façon sans même me laisser le temps de parler, Granger, grogna Rogue.

\- Vous aviez déjà bien parlé, d'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour sortir votre langue de vipère ! De plus, je fais ce qu'il me plait de faire !

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Granger, je vous l'interdit, siffla-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je me fous totalement que vous me l'interdisiez !

\- N'allez pas trop loin Hermione, vous pourriez le regretter…

\- Vous… Vous m'avez menacé et appelé Hermione ?

\- Oui pour le premier et pas du tout pour le deuxième. Vous devez être victime d'hallucinations…

\- Lâche ! Je ne vous le savais pas…

\- Je ne suis pas lâche !

\- Alors assumez !

\- Bien, vous voulez réellement que j'assume ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous pourriez le regretter.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez, Hermione » ronronna Rogue.

Je suis ensorcelée par sa voix douce, légère, rauque et sensuelle. Je suis tellement envoutée que je ne réagis pas lorsque je le sens se rapprocher doucement de moi. Je le laisse glisser sa main sur ma joue et passer l'autre derrière mon dos sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je ne bouge pas non plus lorsque je sens son souffle chaud finir sur mon visage et je laisse même mes yeux glisser de ses yeux à ses lèvres fines et terriblement attirantes. Je pose doucement mes mains sur le torse de mon professeur et me mords la lèvre dans un tic nerveux qui, au vu de son expression, semble lui faire pas mal d'effet. Finalement, ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes et je passe une de mes mains derrière sa tête tandis que la main qu'il avait posée sur ma joue passe lentement derrière ma nuque. Le baiser est tendre, doux et ferme à la fois. Severus, je crois que je peux l'appeler ainsi, chatouille mes lèvres de sa langue et je les entrouvre pour le laisser approfondir le baiser. Fiévreuse, j'agrippe ses cheveux à mesure que le baiser s'approfondis. Lui-même resserre sa prise dans mon dos avec sa main et me rapproche de lui. Finalement, nous arrêtons le baiser après un moment mais je garde mes yeux fermés. Je sens le souffle chaud de l'homme que je viens d'embrasser sur mes lèvres, ce qui me prouve qu'il est toujours proche de moi. Doucement, il se rapproche et dépose encore ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Surprise du geste, j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre deux perles noires dans lesquels brille une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

« Est-ce que vous aimez ma manière d'assumer les chose, Hermione ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque qui m'ensorcelle.

\- Beaucoup oui, je dois l'avouer…

\- Ce que nous avons fait est contre le règlement, vous le savez ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors… Accepteriez-vous de braver le règlement avec moi ?

\- Je crois que oui. Mais vous, voulez-vous me voir plus longtemps ?

\- Vu le temps que nous passons déjà ensemble, je pense que vous avez votre réponse Hermione.

\- Et… Comment suis-je censé vous appeler ?

\- Hum… Maitre ? proposa Rogue avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Imbécile, m'amusai-je en tapant son torse de la paume de ma main.

\- Severus serait adéquat.

\- Bien… Severus, qu'allons-nous advenir par la suite ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais, pour une fois, j'aimerais tenter quelque chose sans avoir à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pourrait advenir. Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Voudriez-vous découvrir les appartements des professeurs et ma… bibliothèque ainsi que tous les secrets qui se renferment là-bas ?

\- Avec plaisir, Severus »

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite fanfiction un peu différente de l'habituel dans sa mise en forme et que les petites répliques entre nos deux compères vous ont plus. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me ferait plaisir ! :) ( et à me dire si vous voulez des précisions sur ce que je me suis imaginée, des passages, d'autres répliques, une suite,... ) Bref, à vous de jouer maintenant ! Bisous ! :)


End file.
